<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the first time kiyoomi stayed by nodustollen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422044">the first time kiyoomi stayed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nodustollen/pseuds/nodustollen'>nodustollen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward First Times, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nodustollen/pseuds/nodustollen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What. The fuck.” Sakusa says. He's freaking out. His heart is definitely beating fast.</p><p>No, this shit isn't happening, he's fucking dreaming and his heart isn't beating faster, it isn't. <em>It isn't</em>, for god's sake, get ahold of yourself, Kiyoomi, what are you, a man or a rat?</p><p>A rat, he answers to himself. Though, his heart isn't beating faster. It <em>isn't</em>!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu Fluff</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the first time kiyoomi stayed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!! there's my fanfic for the first day of sakuatsu fluff week!!</p><p>first times + "my heart isn't beating fast, my heart isn't beating fast, get ahold of yourself"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“C'mon, Kiyo, give a chance.” He hears his cousin's voice. Does Komori know the meaning of the sentence ‘I don't want to’? Sakusa thinks he doesn't.</p><p>“I'm giving a chance.” He answers, his voice sounds muffled behind the cirurgical mask. “A chance to <em>don't</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Sakusa.</em>” Komori says, and Kiyoomi finally stares at him. “It's not that bad. I swear to you, <em>it's not that bad.</em>”</p><p>“Komori, why the hell do you want me to watch <em>Saiki Kusuo</em>? Really, why are you insisting that much?” The black hair man says, feeling is patience saying <em>bye-bye, so long, farewell.</em></p><p>“Because it is <em>sooo good</em>, it's <em>unfair</em> that I don't have anyone to talk about <em>Saiki Kusuo</em> with me the whole day, it's really good, Kiyo, I'm not kidding, it's amazing, and it's so fun! You'll like it, I'm sure you will, because everyone who watches <em>Saiki Kusuo</em> will like, it's impossible <em>don't</em> like it, you know? There is an episode where…” and there Komori goes, talking for the hundredth time about how good this anime is.</p><p>Sakusa stops listening to his cousin's voice at that moment.</p><p>They're walking until a training camp that they were called, in Ajinomoto National Training Center, Tokyo. It's the All-Japan Youth Camp, and also it's their first time in such a big event for their careers like this, so Kiyoomi is very excited with how it'll go.</p><p>It's not just about the other players there, it's also about playing volleyball — everything is about playing volleyball. He wants to feel the ball in his palm, with his freaking wrists, he wants to feel how good it is to be <em>unstoppable</em>, to go till the end with something he started years ago.</p><p>He likes to finish things. He likes the feeling that catches his chest when he looks at a done job, a finished work. He barely lets something half-way; it's always everything or nothing to him, it's always ‘yes’ or ‘no’ on his mouth — never a ‘maybe’. He doesn't like maybe-things or half-jobs; he likes the extremities, the decision, the definitive answer. He doesn't start a book to unfinish it, he doesn't start a TV series to don't know the final, he doesn't start praying to lose concentration in the middle of it and he doesn't start a match to don't win it.</p><p>But he <em>does</em> start a talk with Komori about <em>Saiki Kusuo No Psi-nan</em> and let it unfinished. Who the hell wants to know about this shit, he wonders while ignores promptly his cousin.</p><p>So Sakusa just… keeps walking and he doesn't even pretend he's listening anymore.</p><p>Komori's still jabbering about some episode he couldn't finish and now he's curious about, but just will be able to finish it when the Training Camp ends, when a loud voice makes him — <em>finally</em>, thinks Sakusa — stop talking.</p><p>“Oh, my god, d'ya like <em>Saiki</em> too?” And then Sakusa thought <em>oh, no, another one at my side, go away, please.</em></p><p>Until he looks at the said voice's owner.</p><p>It's another boy, probably 16 years old too, just like Sakusa and Komori, with blond hair in a terrible and disgusting tone of yellow that seems too much with mustard, in Sakusa's opinion, but, somehow, it still suits him. Could be a better color, but could be worse too.</p><p>He isn't ugly, Sakusa concludes. He has brown eyes that reminds him of his sister's hot chocolate in winter, because it is as hot and apparently comfortable as the drink usually is. His voice isn't as beautiful as his eyes, though. He's still a teenager, as Sakusa, he reminds himself. His voice will ripen. And when it happens, probably will be as beautiful as his hot chocolate eyes.</p><p>Alright, what the fuck was that?</p><p>“... And this is my cousin Sakusa Kiyoomi!” Komori abruptly breaks his thoughts. He didn't realize that he was staring at the new-boy that much, not before he saw the hot chocolate eyes looking back at him back, as intense as their owner seems to be. Kiyoomi, then, feels something weird when their eyes meet. What the hell.</p><p>Sakusa just nodded. He kept his voice in his throat, something was saying to him that was better like this, something that really scared him somehow and, somehow, sounded really scared too. Maybe it was some fear he never felt before.</p><p>Hm. It sounds like an unfinished situation to him, a maybe-thing, a half-job. What the hell is this line of thought? It doesn't even make sense. For god's sake, Kiyoomi's head is fuzzy as fuck, he's not understand himself at this moment.</p><p>Sakusa hates don't knowing some shit about himself. And he also hates letting some unknown fear saying what he can and can't do.</p><p>Probably it's this thought that makes him say out loud an “and you are?” besides keeping his starting silence. That's the cons of being impulsive. Why is Sakusa like this, oh, my gosh.</p><p>Ok. Wasn't the best thing to say and wasn't the best first impression he already made, but he wasn't trying to impress anyone, so that's ok. It is, isn't it? Oh, fuck if is or not. He did and what is done is done.</p><p>That was the first time Sakusa acted like that stupid, and he expects don't repeat the scene.</p><p>“Oh, yer right, where are my modes? I'm Miya Atsumu! Nice to meet ya!” He says happy and loud, with a lazy smirk. Sakusa just mutters some ‘hm’ in answer and keeps waking, being followed by his cousin and the said mustard blond.</p><p><em>Mustard blond</em>, Sakusa starts thinking, <em>it's a better nickname than hot chocolate eyes, even if this last one suits him the most.</em></p><p>Mustard blond sounds great. It's mockly and not… lovely, warmly, comfy, like his sister's hot chocolate.</p><p>Sakusa feels scared again. Maybe he knows what is his fear now — but he refuses to admit it to himself.</p><p>So he just keep walking, but this time, he's listening to Atsumu's voice talking about this anime he's recommending to Komori, it's about a <em>Durahan</em> who works as an ‘underworld delivery girl’ in a city called Ikebukuro, and there's also a gang based on an anonymous internet community called <em>Dollars</em>, plus some crazy and stupidly dangerous people at this place. This anime is called <em>Durarara!!</em> and originally is a light novel that Atsumu read in two weeks, it's very interesting, and, most importantly, it isn't shit, he swears. It's Atsumu's favorite anime and Sakusa feels good listening to his lively voice. But nobody needs to know that, so they keep walking and Sakusa discovers he can't stop paying attention to Atsumu anymore.</p><p>That week passed too slowly, in Sakusa's opinion. And Atsumu talked too much, but never enough to make Sakusa sick of him — what didn't stop him from saying ‘shut the fuck up, Miya’ to him sometimes and that's all this unknown fear's fault.</p><p>Sakusa discovered a lot of unbelievable things about Atsumu. He discovered that Atsumu was a fucking <em>brat</em>, that he's full of himself and unfortunately it was with a good reason, because he's one of the best setters in Japan, but <em>still.</em></p><p>Sakusa also discovered that he pisses off when his spikers don't give all of themselves in their spikes, and Sakusa needed to stop being so careful about others discovering his freaky wrists, because Atsumu was starting to toss to everyone but him. Sakusa had to swallow all his pride this time — for fuck's sake, what's the problem with being tiptoe? As if Atsumu never had gotten into troubles for being mindless and then had decided to be more careful.</p><p>Well… considering his bratty personality, as Sakusa noted, probably not.</p><p>Sakusa discovered too that Atsumu enjoys loud music, but hates having to use earphones when he's in public because it makes his ears itch. He likes fatty tuna and his brother's food, but he also loves bakery. He strangely likes black coffee, without sugar, just like Sakusa — their taste matches because they must have at least <em>one</em> thing in common, Komori said. Atsumu likes wearing hoodies bigger than his size to sleep and hates dreams about home because he misses his family. He calls his brother and mother every day after dinner. He hates the roommate he got stuck with, he would prefer Komori, or Wakatoshi, or even Sakusa, the prickly sea urchin.</p><p>Oh, yeah. As you know, Sakusa was afraid of something that he refuses to admit, so he acted like a fucking dumb young boy from some stupid cliche novel. He was cold with Atsumu and when he opened his mouth to chat with him, was actually complaining and cursing.</p><p>But when the week was over, Sakusa missed the loud voice chatting with Komori at his side, and he really didn't understand this feeling, so he just… kept living.</p><p>The good thing about the end of this training camp is that Kiyoomi discovered another unbelievable thing about Atsumu. His phone number.</p>
<hr/><p>Kiyoomi is unsure about what he's almost doing. He's still not knowing if that's a good idea or not. He was feeling this odd thing in his stomach, so that's maybe a sign that he shouldn't.</p><p>Well, we just live once, he thought for the first time in his whole life.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em></p>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <em>You:</em>
  <br/>
</dt><em>hey<br/>it's sakusa kiyoomi from the all japan youth u gave me ur number<br/>so<br/>how was ur day</em><p>
  <em></em></p>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <em>miya:</em>
  <br/>
</dt><em> OMI U MESSAGED MEEE<br/>AND I HAD A GREAT DAY ＼(^o^)／<br/>SAMU JUST COOKED FATTY TUNA N I GOT A GOOD GRADE IN ENG<br/>IM SOOOO HAPPYYYYYY ( ╹▽╹ )</em><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi couldn't help but smile reading those messages. This is so ‘Atsumu’.</p>
<hr/><p>“C'mon, give a chance.” He says, losing the count of how many times he already begged.</p><p>“I am giving a chance. A chance to <em>don't</em>, remember?” Komori replies. “You said that to me when I gently asked you to watch <em>Saiki Kusuo.</em> It's still fresh in my memory.”</p><p>“You're being too spiteful, when did you turn into this?” Sakusa says, snorting. “<em>Plus</em>, I started <em>Saiki Kusuo</em>, so you have no right to complain about that.”</p><p>“Yes, <em>I do</em>, 'cause you're being a special pain in ass with <em>Durarara!!</em>, I didn't even know you were listening to Miya!” Komori exclaims, lying down on the couch and staring at his cousin. He absolutely ignored the ‘I wasn't!’ that Sakusa said. “It also has a terrible plot, for fuck's sake, thinking about a reaper girl reminds me of <em>Bleach.</em> And this one is also bad.”</p><p>“<em>First</em>,” Sakusa starts, frowning at Komori, “<em>Bleach</em> isn't that bad. And <em>second</em>, you may be right about how trash is the plot, but I swear the whole history is good.”</p><p>“You're gonna make me watch this shit anyway, won't you.” Komori says closing his eyes and breathing deeply, not exactly expecting an answer.</p><p>“The same way you made me watch <em>Saiki Kusuo.</em>” And Sakusa's frown is gone, giving space for a lighter expression, carrying almost a soft smile. Almost.</p><p>“Well, except that <em>I didn't</em>, but ok, I'll watch with you.” Komori says, and then he starts waiting for Sakusa to put the anime on the computer, using some pirated website.</p><p><em>Durarara!!</em> isn't that bad, Komori thinks, but it also isn't that, <em>that</em> good as Atsumu was saying.</p><p>That was the first time that Sakusa forced his cousin to watch something.</p><p>Komori wonders why, suddenly, an unknown anime is so important. Buy yet, he knows Sakusa won't answer him if he asks, so he keeps his suspicion. Not of his business, Sakusa would say.</p><p>And when, just after they've finished the fifth episode of <em>Durarara!!</em>, Sakusa got his phone and sent a message to someone, Komori pretended he didn't see his cousin's rose cheeks and a shamefully and soft smile on his lips.</p><p>Not of his business, Kiyoomi would say.</p>
<hr/><p>Kiyoomi should be studying for his exam week, he knows that as clear as a crystal. But his brain was too tired to keep up properly with all the mess of letters and numbers his eyes were seeing.</p><p>So he decides to take a break to <em>breath</em>, because <em>oh, my God</em>, he's tired, he's fucking tired. Finishing the first year at highschool does it with poor sleep-deprived students, you know.</p><p>That's surely <em>not</em> the first time it happens with Kiyoomi. But it's the first time he feels tired enough to fall asleep with his face using his chemistry book's pages as a pillow.</p><p>He goes to the kitchen, downstairs, with his mind empty. He couldn't work well like this, studying seven straight hours, without stopping for a single second. He feels like his part of <em>The Walking Dead</em>, but he's not truly dead, just almost. He's an <em>almost walking dead.</em></p><p>Oh, fucking god. What did his tiredness do with his sense of humor.</p><p>“Kiyoomi? You're home?” Someone says, and Kiyoomi realizes that he's almost sleeping on the kitchen table too, with his head supported by his hands. He gives a look at the analog clock and needs some seconds to understand the time. He's too tired to proceed things automatically.</p><p>And he's also too tired to hold back with the words that pop in his mind. He's too tired to care.</p><p>“It's 2 a.m.” He says, calmly, drinking his tea. “Of course I would be at home. Who's never here it's you, mom.”</p><p>That's the first time Kiyoomi did something like this, the first time he pricked his mother since he can remember. But, again, he's too tired to care.</p><p>The woman just stared at him, but, for more sleepily he was, he understood that look. ‘Get a hold of your words, kid, I'm still your mother’ it means. But what if what Kiyoomi wants it's her presence, will she do something about it? Or will she work like usual?</p><p>Kiyoomi would bet on the last one.</p><p>“Be careful with what you say, Kiyoomi.” She says, and the boy feels his hand slightly trembling. He's getting nervous. He doesn't want to listen to the next words. Doesn't want this talk. He wants to run.</p><p>He wants to let it unfinished. It's the first time that he truly feels the urge to let something unfinished.</p><p>“I know that me and your dad work a lot and we don't see each other as much as we would like,” she starts, and Kiyoomi almost believes that she means it, “but it's everything for you, we want to give you the best, what we never had when kids.”</p><p>He just nods as mutters some apologize that he doesn't actually mean.</p><p>The best for you, his mother said. Is it the best for him? Being alone in that huge house?</p><p>She approached to kiss his forehead. He felt his muscles tensioning hard when she touched his skin.</p><p>“I brushed my teeth and took a shower early.” She says, trying to make him relax.</p><p>It doesn't work. He just relaxes when he's back to his room, staring at his messy papers, and books, and notebooks, and pens, and stuff like that.</p><p>He needs to sleep, but he's not in the mood. However tired he feels his body, he can't stop his mind.</p><p>He's overthinking again. He hates when it happens.</p><p>He also hates asking for help, but that's how things go, he's not willful enough to pretend he doesn't need to talk with someone. He hands his phone and looks for a specific number.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em></p>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <em>You:</em>
  <br/>
</dt><em> ur awake?</em><p> </p><p>He kind of waits for no answer, because it's late. Usually people would be asleep at 2 a.m.</p><p>Maybe that's why he sent that message. He probably won't have an answer, so he won't need to talk about it without anyone.</p><p>His hopes are broken with a bip from his prone, but he can't help the fond smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em></p>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <em>kyoka 💖:</em>
  <br/>
</dt><em> unfortunately yes<br/>did something happen?</em><p>
  <em></em></p>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <em>You:</em>
  <br/>
</dt><em> uh,,, kind of yes<br/>im too tired to control my mouth..</em><p>
  <em></em></p>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <em>kyoka 💖:</em>
  <br/>
</dt><em> body whose do i have to hide</em><p>
  <em></em></p>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <em>You:</em>
  <br/>
</dt><em> what do u mean w that</em><p>
  <em></em></p>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <em>kyoka 💖:</em>
  <br/>
</dt><em> i mean that ur mouth uncontrolled is capable of kill someone w words</em><p>
  <em></em></p>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <em>You:</em>
  <br/>
</dt><em> id like to say fuck off to u<br/>and fyi it's mom's body u'll have to hide lol</em><p>
  <em></em></p>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <em>kyoka 💖:</em>
  <br/>
</dt><em> WHAT<br/>WHAT HAPPENED<br/>TELL ME<br/>KIYO WHAT DID SHE DID<br/>R U OK<br/>DO U NEED ME TO GO THERE<br/>KIYOOMI ANSWER ME PLS<br/>I LUV U U KNOW THAT RIGHT</em><p>
  <em></em></p>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <em>You:</em>
  <br/>
</dt><em> i do<br/>and i love u too<br/>she didn't do nothing<br/>we were in the kitchen just some minutes ago<br/>and she was surprised i was at home<br/>well<br/>where the hell would i be if not at home????<br/>then i said that im the one who's always here<br/>u know<br/>something like “im here but ur not”<br/>and she said something about knowing that she n dad work a lot but is all for me, to give me everything she and dad didn't have when they were kids like me<br/>now i wonder<br/>if things could be different in differents circumstances<br/>u know<br/>sometimes i just feel like my mother is komori's mother<br/>it's strange feel like this<br/>like i have no place under this roof but also no other place to stay too</em><p>
  <em></em></p>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <em>kyoka 💖:</em>
  <br/>
</dt><em> well im older than u<br/>like rlly rlly older<br/>six years older lol<br/>but i got u<br/>u feel like u don't have family when u r w them<br/>and it's ok<br/>i feel it too<br/>and so does haruomi<br/>mine and harus mom is our neighbor<br/>family isn't just them<br/>it's us too<br/>u have a family and it's me, haru, motoya and his mother<br/>and we luv u<br/>i don't know what to tell u<br/>i just want to hold u bc i know that's all u need</em><p>
  <em></em></p>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <em>You:</em>
  <br/>
</dt><em> u know that's fun<br/>mom kissed my forehead and saw i didn't want it but did it anyway<br/>and the fun thing is that<br/>she thought I didn't want bc she was “dirt”<br/>kyo, wtf<br/>how they didn't realize yet<br/>it's so obvious<br/>it's not fun anymore</em><p>
  <em></em></p>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <em>kyoka 💖:</em>
  <br/>
</dt><em> never was<br/>ur in exam week right?<br/>when it finishes ill spent my layoff w u<br/>does it sound nice?</em><p>
  <em></em></p>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <em>You:</em>
  <br/>
</dt><em> sounds like a daydream<br/>can't wait<br/>i miss u and haru</em><p>
  <em></em></p>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <em>kyoka 💖:</em>
  <br/>
</dt><em> we miss u too<br/>we love u<br/>u should rest now<br/>ur week will be long and tiring</em><p>
  <em></em></p>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <em>You:</em>
  <br/>
</dt><em> u right<br/>ill sleep a little now<br/>u should too u know</em><p>
  <em></em></p>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <em>kyoka 💖:</em>
  <br/>
</dt><em> i do know but i pretend i don't<br/>kidding<br/>ill sleep too don't worry</em><p>
  <em></em></p>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <em>You:</em>
  <br/>
</dt><em> kay<br/>good night<br/>luv u</em><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <em>kyoka 💖:</em>
  <br/>
</dt><em> luv u too</em>.<p> </p><p>For the first time in the last few weeks, Kiyoomi slept well. His sister is the best.</p>
<hr/><p>“What do you think about vacations?” Kiyoomi listens to Haru's voice. After a whole week of sleep-deprived and running his mouth more than he should because of that, his siblings decided that was a good idea to do a rush visit.</p><p>Rush. What do they understand with this word, Kiyoomi thinks.</p><p>“Guess it's great, for where should we go?” Kyoka answers. Kiyoomi can't verbalize his opinion, because — and those are Kyoka's words — he can't ‘merrymake’ to save his life.</p><p>“Faraway.” Kiyoomi opines anyway.</p><p>“Too vague.” Haru says. “We should go to my friend's camp house, it's calm and he can borrow me for free.”</p><p>“What's the house's problems?” Kyoka asks. She likes to know the bad part first, and then decides if it's a good idea or if it's shit.</p><p>Kiyoomi learned it with her.</p><p>“Gnats.” Haru answers. “But we can use mosquito repellent spray or something. Just this.”</p><p>“Are you sure we can stay there? I'll look a lil bit more.” Kyoka replies, and Kiyoomi is kind of off of this conversation now, because he's messaging on his phone. And he's <em>not</em> smiling.</p><p>“I'll talk better with him, but I guess that yes, there will be no problem.” Haruomi answers, getting his phone and calling someone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em></p>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <em>miya:</em>
  <br/>
</dt><em> id like to see u again omiii :( </em><p>
  <em></em></p>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <em>You:</em>
  <br/>
</dt><em> i don't know when ill be able to go to hyogo but any time u appear here in tokyo u have a place to sleep</em><p>
  <em></em></p>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <em>miya:</em>
  <br/>
</dt><em> ur serious???¿???!????</em><p>
  <em></em></p>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <em>You:</em>
  <br/>
</dt><em> yes? why not<br/>i don't like to admit it but we're friends<br/>we're friends right?</em><p>
  <em></em></p>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <em>miya:</em>
  <br/>
</dt><em> OF COURSE WE'RE FRIENDS OMI<br/>OMG<br/>XKSKSKAKZJS OMG<br/>IM HAPPY<br/>OMG U DON'T HATE ME (*´ω｀*)</em><p>
  <em></em></p>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <em>You:</em>
  <br/>
</dt><em> ??????? wtf<br/>course i don't<br/>i wouldn't talk w u if i do, u know that don't u</em><p>
  <em></em></p>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <em>miya:</em>
  <br/>
</dt><em> LEMME ENJOY THIS MOMENT OMI<br/>HOLD ON</em><p> </p><p>No, Kiyoomi didn't laugh with Atsumu's euphoria. He did not. He also didn't feel something weird in his stomach.</p><p>And Kyoka surely wasn't paying attention to him too, he says to himself. He repeats both things until he believes it.</p><p>“My friend said it's ok.” Haru abruptly put and end at Kiyoomi's thoughts. “When are we going?”</p><p>“Next week? I still have three weeks free.” Kyoka answers, and she and Haru start talking about the details. Boring, Kiyoomi decides.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em></p>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <em>You:</em>
  <br/>
</dt><em> entertain me<br/>im bored<br/>stop freaking out<br/>give me attention</em><p>
  <em></em></p>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <em>miya:</em>
  <br/>
</dt><em> holy shit<br/>who would say that sakusa kiyoomi is attention starved?</em><p>
  <em></em></p>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <em>You:</em>
  <br/>
</dt><em> i won't say one thing about it<br/>now entertain me pls</em><p>
  <em></em></p>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <em>miya:</em>
  <br/>
</dt><em> ur wish is an order</em><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi didn't pay attention to Haru's and Kyoka's verdict but he trusts them, so it's fine.</p>
<hr/><p>Forget it. Sakusa doesn't trust his siblings. Much less when they're with <em>Atsumu.</em></p><p>“And this one,” Haru points to a photograph of a little and weeping Kiyoomi, dirty with vanilla ice cream, “is from his first day at school. He hated so much that we needed to spoil him with ice cream.”</p><p>Kiyoomi wants to explode so bad that he can feels his head aching</p><p>For some reason, Atsumu decided to show up at his house when Kiyoomi and his siblings had just returned from their calmly vacation. He's going to spend three days under Kiyoomi's roof and he already regrets having said ‘you have a place to sleep’.</p><p>“Omi, yer cute and stuff, but when ya were kid, ya were even cuter, did ya know that?” Atsumu says, smugly. He can see Haru's smirk and it just makes his will to live weaker.</p><p>“Shut your fuck up.” He answers, deadpanning.</p><p>“Hey!” Kyoka exclaims, and Kiyoomi can <em>feel</em> provocation in her voice. “Don't curse.”</p><p>“For fuck's sake.” He mutters, throwing himself on the couch, at Atsumu's side, but not too close. “What do you see as interesting in those pics? I'm <em>ugly</em> in most of them.”</p><p>“No, <em>you're not</em>!” Atsumu exclaims, exasperated. “You're <em>cute</em>, toldja already!”</p><p>“He is, isn't he?” Kyoka, the snake, says. Kiyoomi wants to die so bad. He throws his head on the sofa's backing, closing his eyes and doing some testy sound.</p><p>Kiyoomi decides to don't focus on their chat, because he's with his head full of ‘cute Omi!’ and he thinks he can't take it anymore. Atsumu's voice is too deep in his mind. He'll die any time soon.</p><p>Atsumu kept seeing his baby album, exclaiming every time that kid Kiyoomi is dirty with some candy. Kiyoomi could listen to every ‘oh, my fuckin' god, omi is so cute!’ and every provocation that got its way through his siblings' mouth to tease him. Now, he doesn't want to just <em>explode</em>, he also wants to cut off his ears.</p><p>Those would be really annoying days.</p><p> </p><p>“He touched you.” Haru says. Kiyoomi just nods.</p><p>“Yes, he did.” He agrees. Atsumu is somewhere doing groceries with Kyoka, so he won't listen to any word that Kiyoomi perhaps says.</p><p>“And you touched him back.”</p><p>“Yes, I did.”</p><p>“He hugged you.”</p><p>“Yes, he did.”</p><p>“And you didn't kick him for the audacity.”</p><p>“No, I didn't.”</p><p>“That's surprising.”</p><p>“Your point is?” Sakusa stares at his brother, deadpanning. Haru's with another expression, the bastard is fucking smirking. Kiyoomi hates smirks.</p><p>“You like him.” Haru, with all the insanity that rests in his body, says. Kiyoomi gasps <em>hard.</em></p><p>“What kind of ‘like’ are we talking about?” He asks, trying to find a way to compose himself as fast as possible, because if he doesn't, Haru will <em>crush</em> him.</p><p>“The kind that makes your heart beat faster and your cheeks flush.” Haru answers, and Kiyoom just knows he's about to be crushed by his own brother, the blood of his blood. Betrayal. “The kind of like that makes you want to hug him even tighter. The kind of like that makes you feel the need to run away. You feel it, don't you? You're pretending you don't feel bullshit, when you feel more than what you're capable of handling. Don't run, Kiyo. Don't run.”</p><p>And then a door slam.</p><p><em>Saved by the reason of my misery</em>, Kiyoomi thinks, when he listens to Atsumu's voice yelling something about how big and nice Tokyo is! He just wishes he could have seen the Tokyo Tower, it must be <em>huge</em>, can you imagine it?</p><p>Yes, Kiyoomi can, he already saw this shit. He sees it all the time.</p><p>He promised to take Atsumu till there the next day.</p><p>“Anyways, where is he going to sleep?” Kyoka asks, saving Kiyoomi from hearing more ‘Omi! Yer the best!’ and thank you, sis, because Kiyoomi isn't sure his poor heart can handle it for any longer.</p><p>“This house is huge, and there isn't a guest room?” Atsumu asks, surprised. Haru laughs slightly.</p><p>“We do have two, but me and Kyo are using them.” He says, keeping his amusing face. “So we need to organize again to decide where you're going to sleep.”</p><p>“I can sleep on the couch!” He exclaims. “Don't wanna bother ya.”</p><p>“For god's sake, Miya,” Kiyoomi rolls his eyes. Haru, the traitor bastard, is smirking again. “I asked you to come here. You're not bothering anyone with your annoying presence.”</p><p>“Ya know, I guess that ‘not bothering’ and ‘annoying presence’ don't match.” Atsumu comments, and he's also smirking.</p><p>Kiyoomi decides that he hates smirks. They're annoying.</p><p>“And yet, suits you.” Kiyoomi deadpans. “You can sleep in my room. I don't mind.”</p><p>Yes, he hates smirks. Main when it comes from his siblings face.</p><p>But he definitely liked seeing Atsumu's bright beam. And yet, his heart wasn't beating faster. It wasn't.</p><p>Kiyoomi feels like he's running away from something he doesn't know, but he can't stop. <em>Don't run, Kiyo, don't run</em>, Haru said, but Kiyoomi doesn't know how to stay.</p><p>Well, he guesses he can figure it out somehow.</p>
<hr/><p>“Wait, <em>what</em>?”</p><p>Kiyoomi regrets deeply for all ‘I love you’ he said to Kyoka and Haru. He really does.</p><p>“<em>Exactly</em>!” Kyoka exclaimed back. “Can you believe it?”</p><p>“No! Fuck, I can't, is that true, Kiyo?”</p><p>“No, it isn't.” Kiyoomi answers without hesitation.</p><p>“Yes, it is.” Haru interrupts. “I have photos to prove.”</p><p>“I want to see them.”</p><p>“I want to burn them.” Kiyoomi says instead.</p><p>“Here.” Haru catches his phone and shows the screen to the other. “This is from when Kiyo said he would take Atsumu-kun to the Tokyo Tower. They didn't see I was with my camera. This one is them sleeping <em>inside</em> Kiyo's room. And this one is from when they were watching <em>Saiki Kusuo</em> on our TV and they were <em>cuddling</em>, the pic doesn't let me lie!”</p><p>“Oh, my god, so it's true.” Komori mutters. Kiyoomi hates his family. “Miya slept in your room and you didn't freak out, you trust him, don't you?”</p><p>Kiyoomi said nothing. He didn't have to.</p><p>Fuck. He does.</p><p>Haru and Kyoka kept showing Komori all photographs they took while Atsumu was with them, a few days ago. While his family is entertained with his ‘lovelife’, as they call his relationship with Miya, Kiyoomi thinks about the said blond and how he changed his life.</p><p>Kiyoomi never called anyone but Komori to sleep in his room. It's too personal and he hates when his privacy isn't respected, but Atsumu respects him. Atsumu asked if Omi was really okay with that, if his parents were okay with that too — probably yes, Kiyoomi didn't asked for permission or said them Atsumu was there —, if he wanted Atsumu to take another shower — he didn't, it didn't bother him —, if he's comfortable with Atsumu's presence and other obvious questions.</p><p>Sakusa was fine at Atsumu's side. He said that when Atsumu asked if he was really, <em>really</em> okay with that.</p><p>He was.</p><p>Atsumu's embrace is better than his father's. Sakusa likes it.</p><p>Kiyoomi trusts Atsumu. They had almost an entire year to know each other properly and, at any moment, he did something to disrespect Kiyoomi.</p><p>Things like this makes his poor heart beat faster than what it should.</p><p>You know what? It isn't beating fast. It's just some hallucination.</p><p>Fuck.</p>
<hr/><p>Alright, let's clear some facts.</p><p>One thing about Sakusa is: he doesn't have germophobia, or mysophobia, or whatever this germ thing is called. But he <em>does</em> have trust issues and enjoy his stuff cleaned. He hates when his personal space isn't being respected and hates being surrounded by unknown people.</p><p>The other thing about Sakusa is: his parents didn't respect this first thing since he's a kid, even if they knew he had it. So he started saying to them that he doesn't like touch because it's the main way to transmit germs — which matches with his clean ways.</p><p>That's when they stopped hugging him as much as before and that's why he has trust issues. They didn't perceive he was lying.</p><p>And the first time someone discovers that, it's when he's at the All-Japan Youth Camp again. Most precisely, I'm talking about Atsumu.</p><p>One year has passed since his first National Training Camp — and when he started messaging with Miya — and Sakusa was still very careful with his spikes when he's spiking strangers' tosses. He just uses all his power with Iizuna-san or Atsumu, and the last one was just because he's a fucking stupid brat. Which means that he doesn't use all of his force with Kageyama, a 1st year setter they had this year.</p><p>Because of this, Kageyama said that the ace seems to be too normal. Sakusa pisses off and decides to take a shower first. Yeah, it's because he hates germs, sure. You can bet on it.</p><p>As revenge, the day after that, Atsumu called this new setter a ‘goody-two-shoes’. That was the first time Sakusa needed to stifle a slight laugh so badly.</p><p>Sakusa didn't even <em>know</em> why he wanted to laugh, but he knew that was better not, and pretended he didn't notice the hot chocolate eyes staring at his mask face. He also pretended his cheeks weren't rose and he wasn't trying hard don't laugh.</p><p>Later that day, he said to Atsumu; “you didn't have to bully that kid. Goody-two-shoes? Seriously, Miya?”</p><p>This year Atsumu got lucky. He said once something about having a terrible roommate last year and that he thought that even Kiyoomi would be a better roommate. Well, now Kiyoomi is proving that yes, he's a better roommate. Fate thing.</p><p>They have side by side beds in their room, and each one is sitting on their own bed, backs supported on the wall behind them, with the lights off, the only clarity they had was the moonlight light through the window. They should be probably sleeping already, but neither of them are sleepy, so they decided to start talking.</p><p>That was the first time that Kiyoomi didn't ignore someone after 2 a.m. and also the first time he didn't curse Atsumu at his first chance.</p><p>“And yet, I didn't see ya complain when it happened, just snorffin'.” Atsumu answers, smirking. Kiyoomi decides to pretend that time too. He pretended his cheeks weren't warmer than what they should.</p><p>Those hot chocolate eyes. Tch. They catch everything, don't they?</p><p>“I wasn't, your eyes saw too many things.” He replies, but not trying to hide his sarcasm. “But I mean it. You didn't have to tease him like that.”</p><p>“I might not.” Atsumu agrees, smirking hardly. Kiyoomi wants to punch this smirk. With his own lips. <em>Wait, what the hell, what kind of thought is that, what does it mean</em>- “But I'm right anyway, he's kinda goody-two-shoes. Like, when he was tossin' to ya, he tossed how you asked, not how he should. He didn't make ya spike with yer full 120 percent, 'cause he was focusin' on how ya wanted, not on how powerful it could be.”</p><p>“I thought that this was the better way?” Kiyoomi comments, frowning his eyebrows, but then he nods negatively. “Nevermind, I got it. As long as it was a comfortable toss, I couldn't use my everything if I wanted to, I realized that too.”</p><p>Atsumu doesn't smirk this time. He beams in a way that makes Sakusa's heart beat faster than what it should, but it doesn't matter to him this time, because Atsumu is <em>shining</em>, he's warm, and comfortable, and feels like a sunrise, even if it's night. Sakusa thought that the light on their skin was coming from the moon, but maybe it came from Atsumu and his sunny soul.</p><p>Atsumu seems to be bright, and Sakusa loved it.</p><p>“Yer a powerful spiker, Omi-kun. I love tossin' to ya and see how wonderful you can crush the ball on the opposite court. It gives me such an amazin' feelin'. Can't explain it.”</p><p>Oh, my fucking good god, Sakusa's heart is beating so fast now that it seems that it will stop any time soon. He can't even pretend it isn't anymore.</p><p>That's not the first time it beats like this, but it's the first time he's nervous about a volleyball compliment.</p><p>“I'm touched.” He jokes, trying to pretend his heart isn't beating fast, because things aren't like this and his heart it's not heating fast. “Who would say that Miya Atsumu, the most cock-a-hoop setter of Japan, it's actually capable of praising other players.”</p><p>“Get ahold of yer words, Omi.” Atsumu answers, also mocking. “I just compliment ya and Aran-kun, 'cause yer both monsters. But yer more. Don't tell anyone I said that.”</p><p>“Your dirty secret is safe with me, Miya.” Kiyoomi says sarcastically. “And just so you know, I rather like your tosses than Kageyama's too.”</p><p>“Oh, is Sakusa Kiyoomi, the prickliest outside hitter I know, praisin' me too?” Atsumu says. It's an easy conversation when it's with him, Sakusa realizes. He's easy to talk and easy to deal with — but he couldn't know or he would be the most provoking brat on earth.</p><p>“Get ahold of your words, Miya.” Kiyoomi says in the same tone Atsumu used in this sentence, seconds ago. “I just compliment you and Iizuna-san, cause you both know how to take all my power. But you know more, don't tell anyone I said that.”</p><p>Kiyoomi was smiling, genuinely smiling. He feels happy like this, complimenting Atsumu the way he knows he likes. He could almost fumble Atsumu's euphoria and beam when he answered:</p><p>“Ya don't hafta worry, Omi-kun, yer dirty secret is safe with me, and just so you know, I rather like your spikes than anyone else's.”</p><p>Sakusa feels like he's flying in the middle of that night, through the clouds and passing by the moonlight. He feels so good like this, talking ‘dirty secrets’ to Atsumu and listening to him, praising and being praised back, pretending he isn't messy when the hot chocolate meets his eyes though the slightly light, pretending that he's heart and cheeks aren't different from how they should be.</p><p>He feels… <em>right.</em></p><p>“Hm, I'm not sure.” Kiyoomi says kidding, but this time he doesn't seem to want to mock Atsumu. He's just kidding, like two good friends would do, like he does with Komori and like Atsumu does with his twin. “You run your mouth too much in my opinion.”</p><p>“Hey!” Atsumu gasps, and Kiyoomi laughs lightly. “I do not run my mouth that much!” He exclaims with an obvious smirk on his lips, and Omi laughs harder.</p><p>“Whatever that makes you sleep better tonight, Miya.” Sakusa says, with the same playful voice he's using almost every time with the blond.</p><p>“The whole point is I don't think I'll have a good sleep tonight, 'cause I think I won't even <em>sleep</em>, in fact.” Atsumu says, stopping their funny session and breathing deeply, sounding kind of too tired.</p><p>Well, Sakusa understands it. He's tired too, but he thinks that he won't be able to sleep properly tonight, though. So he gets Miya.</p><p>“Me too.” He whispers, like he's about to say a real dirty secret. And it is to him. “I don't like to sleep without an important thing that I kind of forgot.”</p><p>“May I ask ya what's it?” Miya asks, curious. “As long as I know ya, you never told me about havin' sleep problems.”</p><p>“No, you can't.” Sakusa answers. It should sound ‘cutting’ but apparently sounded more like ‘you can try, you brat’ to Atsumu's ears. Oh, good god, how can Kiyoomi enjoy his company?</p><p>“C'mon, Omi, tell me, swear I won't mess with ya!” He tries. “Ya know, I can't sleep well without ma's good night kiss, there's nothing more embarrassin' than this, right?”</p><p>“Wrong.” Kiyoomi answers, thinking about his ‘important thing’. Atsumu's problem is easy to solve, he just needs to have a good night kiss from anyone so he can pretend it's actually his ma's, and then, <em>boom!</em>, he's sleeping.</p><p>“So yer is worst? Damn, Omi-kun, just tell me.” Atsumu insistis. “I opened up my heart fer ya and that's how ya treat me? Thought ya were better than that!”</p><p>“Well, I'm not. Good night, Miya.” Sakusa answers, throwing his back on his bed and turning to keep his face away from Atsumu's view through the weak moonlight light.</p><p>“Omi! Already told ya I can't sleep without a good night kiss!” Atsumu exclaims, louder but probably not enough to wake up some neighbor.</p><p>“And what do you want me to do? Give you this fucking ‘good night kiss’ you wish?” Kiyoomi deadpans.</p><p>“If I say that yes, I do, will ya finally kiss me?” Atsumu replies. Sakusa feels like his brain stopped working properly.</p><p>“What.” He says, completely shocked. You know, you just <em>can't</em> throw up words like that on a man and expect him to work well. Kiyoomi kinda discovered that, the worst way ever.</p><p>“I want ya to kiss me goodnight. It might help me to sleep better.” Atsumu answers, without a single sign of shame in his voice.</p><p>Sakusa truly stopped working properly, because he sits on his bed again and stares at the blond, intense as hell.</p><p>“Stop joking. There's no fun, Miya.” He says, sounding seriously. He swallows something really thick through his throat, but he can't name it — or the strange and heavy feeling in his chest.</p><p>“I'm not joking, Omi.” Atsumu says, also seriously, sitting on his bed too and giving back that stare with the same intensity of Kiyoomi. “I want ya to kiss me since the day you messaged me asking how was my day and ya actually meant it, because ya never ask about somethin' ya don't care.”</p><p>“You don't mean it.” Sakusa says out loud, but it's more to himself than to the other one. “There's no way you're being serious.”</p><p>Atsumu stands up, catching all of Kiyoomi's attention — that will always be his.</p><p>“Yes, I fuckin' mean it, Kiyoomi, and yes, there's a way, yer dumbass.” He goes until the curly and lowers till staying face to face with him. “I'm gettin' tired of waitin' fer ya to discover yer feelings fer me, Omi. Hurry up.”</p><p>“What. The fuck.” Sakusa says. He's freaking out. His heart is definitely beating fast.</p><p>No, this shit isn't happening, he's fucking dreaming and his heart isn't beating faster, it isn't. <em>It isn't</em>, for god's sake, get ahold of yourself, Kiyoomi, what are you, a man or a rat?</p><p>A rat, he answers to himself. Though, his heart isn't beating faster. It <em>isn't</em>!</p><p>And his mind isn't hearing in a loop, over and over, Atsumu's voice whispering a warm ‘Kiyoomi’ on his cheeks. No, this isn't happening, it's all just a dream, a really specifically and too real dream.</p><p>“Kiyoomi, yer alright?” Atsumu says, surely mocking Sakusa. Oh, man, if he wanted to punch the blond's smirk with his own lips before, now he rather uses his fist. “Need any help?”</p><p>“Fuck off.” He answers, burying his face on his palms, hiding his red cheeks. “You're so annoying.”</p><p>“I already heard that before.” It's all he answers, getting closer to Kiyoomi. “Yer not mysophobic, are ya?”</p><p>“Why this sudden change of subject?” Kiyoomi asks, unsurely of how he should act.</p><p>“I was just wonderin'.” Atsumu answers. “I made some searches. Mysophobics wash their hands all the time, but ya don't seem to feel the need to. Ya also don't seem to bother when Motoya-kun or yer siblings are too close, nor when I am. If ya were mysophobic, I guess that you'd feel kinda uncomfortable, with any proximity. Ya also don't clean up public seats nor frown at it. And, most importantly, I never heard it from you or yer real family. So I started thinking.”</p><p>And after those words, Atsumu just sits on the empty side of the bed, their thighs touching. Sakusa doesn't move away.</p><p>That's the first time that he doesn't try to be untouchable to someone but Komori or his siblings. And the first time someone refers to his siblings and Komori as ‘real family’. He's enjoying this.</p><p>Kiyoomi lets a heavy sigh get its way through the silence, laying his hands on his lap. Atsumu is getting closer and closer, but, again, Kiyoomi does <em>no move</em> to get away.</p><p>Because <em>this</em> doesn't bother him. Atsumu doesn't bother him, his presence isn't uncomfortable — it's warm, just like hot chocolate.</p><p>“I can't sleep without cuddling my teddy bear.” Kiyoomi says low. “I hate when my parents hug me, but I can't say I don't like hugs.”</p><p>That's the first time he admits it out loud. Not even Komori had the pleasure to listen to those words yet.</p><p>He feels kind of tired of everything. Tired of stopping himself from trusting his own parents — but he can't help it. So he just keeps living, because that's all he can do about it.</p><p>“Oh, I remember yer cute teddy bear!” Atsumu exclaims. “Seriously, you were so cute sleeping and cuddling it, I could have died there! But instead, do ya want me to cuddle you tonight?” Atsumu asks, laying his head on Sakusa's shoulder.</p><p>“Do you want me to give you a ‘good night’ kiss?” He asks back, and Atsumu apparently says ‘fuck limits’ and holds Kiyoomi's hips, burying his nose on Omi's collarbone.</p><p>“Please.” He whispers. “I want ya to kiss the shit outta me.”</p><p>Kiyoomi said nothing. He's no good with words, he's better with action. And he's also no good in let unfinished situations</p><p>If he started with all this — whatever it is —, then he'll keep it.</p><p>“I will kiss you, but first,” he says, staring at Atsumu's eyes. They are warm and comfortable. Kiyoomi loves his eyes. “I'll let you know that I never have kissed before. That's my first time.”</p><p>“There's no problem.” Atsumu says, raising his head from Omi's collarbone and establishing an intense eye-on-eye contact. “Hopefully, I'll have a lot of your first times.”</p><p>You're already a lot of his first times, Atsumu. You're his first unknown fear and his first love. His first stomach's butterflies that Kiyoomi couldn't name. You're more than his first kiss, you, hopefully, are the last one too, because Kiyoomi has no plans to press his lips on anyone else's mouth.</p><p>But instead verbalizing his thoughts, Kiyoomi kissed Atsumu. Was warm and a little messy in the start, but they had no rush to bury themselves on the other's body.</p><p>Kiyoomi felt those damn butterflies again — now he knows what this shit — and he couldn't say his heart wasn't beating fast. It was.</p><p>Wasn't a good kiss, because that was Kiyoomi's first, but it could have been worse. He's breathless and holding Atsumu's body tighter. </p><p>“Yer a good kisser.” The blond says, against Kiyoomi's lips. “I could kiss ya till my death.”</p><p>“You're overacting.” Kiyoomi answers, pulling Atsumu's body down with him, going to his matters. “But I could kiss you till my death too.”</p><p>Atsumu was about to answer something, when Kiyoomi pressed their lips again, as soft as before. Sakusa didn't know he could be so fond of someone, but maybe this is a special side of him, just for Atsumu.</p><p>He definitely discovered a way to stay.</p><p>“Hey, Atsumu.” He says, when their lips aren't pressed against each other anymore. “You said you were getting tired of waiting for me to discover my feelings for you.”</p><p>“I did.” Atsumu mutters sleepily, and Kiyoomi realises; it's at least 2:30 a.m. and they'll wake up early next morning. Plus, they exercised a lot.</p><p>And also, Atsumu won his good night kiss, so he was prepared to sleep well till the next day.</p><p>“I know what I feel for you.”</p><p>“And what's it?” He asks, holding even more Sakusa's waist.</p><p>“The same shit you feel for me.” Sakusa answers, burying his face on Atsumu's blond hair and smelling the shampoo sweet odour it has.</p><p>“Then congratulations, Omi-omi.” Atsumu gives one of his lazy smiles, and Kiyoomi just knows that because he can feel it on his neck's skin. “Yer in love.”</p><p>“I have no doubts about that.”</p><p>And they fall asleep. Kiyoomi had his soft cuddle that night too, so he was also prepared to sleep well till the next morning.</p><p>And he woke up as well as he slept, with Atsumu's hands petting his curly hair.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em></em></p>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <em>You:</em>
  <br/>
</dt><em> not like it's part of ur business but just so u know<br/>i'm not running anymore<br/>not from him</em><p>
  <em></em></p>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <em>haru 💝:</em>
  <br/>
</dt><em> Omg, Kiyo, wait, hold on<br/>I'm so proud of you<br/>Really :)))</em><p>
  <em></em></p>
<p></p><dt>
  <br/>
  <em>You:</em>
  <br/>
</dt><em> well<br/>guess im proud of me too :)</em><br/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i don't know if I'll be able to post //all// my ten fics but I'll try ok</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>